Mystery Man
by Dessi Marie
Summary: This is a rewrite of One Night Patrolling the Halls. Hermione has an encounter with a mystery man, can she figure out who it is? And when she does can she allow herself this relationship?
1. In The Beginning

Authors Note: Okay like I said I am NOT promising when I update. Nor am I promising long chapters. I have a very busy schedule between taking care of my mom and sister (both are disabled), school, work, and band I try to write when I can. That and I have a short-term memory, so I might forget to update once in a while. Therefore I am apologizing ahead of time for long periods of absence. Just so you know this is a rewrite of One Night Patrolling the Halls.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! :( Nor do I make any profits from this. I will not be writing a disclaimer for every chapter, simply because I find it highly annoying to repeat myself, that and I think it is obvious I am not JKR… If I owned anything I wrote here, I would publish it and make you pay for it, not place it on a free website.

Okay I've taken up enough of your time ranting.... so here it is Chapter one _In the Beginning_

* * *

_Who was it?_ This thought was predominate in her mind for the past few days. The only other thoughts she had was of his lips on her body, and his hands bringing her pleasure.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_**A pair of hands shot out capturing her and pulled her into the dark broom cupboard, one hand snaking around her middle and the other to her mouth. She struggled but only for a second as she heard the door snap shut and an odd squelching noise that signified the door being spelled shut and she was released. A second later the hands came back to her body this time caressing her gently as if memorizing by touch alone. She sniffled a gasp as a hand brushed the underside of her breast and came to rest at her waist. The other hand came around her to rest at the small of her back pulling her into a hard, undeniably, male body as his lips brushed across hers. A small moan escaped her lips at the sensation and an answering groan came from him. He pulled her closer and settled his lips on hers once more this time begging entrance to her mouth which she immediately gave. His hands came to the hem of her shirt and began to pull up his mouth moving from hers in order to remove the offending article of clothing only to go back to the waistband of her jeans and deftly unbuttoned them and letting them slide to the floor. His hands came back to wrap around her once more as he muttered a spell that got rid of his own clothes, pulling her towards him she gasped at the contact of skin on skin. He pressed her into the wall behind them and started pressing biting kisses down the side of her throat smirking only when he heard her moan continuing to kiss a path down to her breasts and without hesitation he pulled an erect nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue across the aching peak. Trailing hands down her sides he lifted her up and moved between her legs pressing his erection at her entrance, her legs locking around his waist.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Hermione," a voice startles her out of her reverie. "Hermione!"

"What Ronald?" she asks in annoyance at being interrupted from a daydream of what happened just a few days ago.

"What's up with Harry? He has been acting weird lately."

_Could it have been Harry? NO!! Harry is like a brother..._

"I don't know Ron." she said as she went back to discovering who her mystery lover was.

* * *

The rest of the day found Hermione in a constant state of arousal... Not that anyone else knew this. Trying to figure out who this guy was constantly reminded her of his hands trailing down her... _NO! Stop that train of thought_.

"Hey Hermione," it was Harry. "Umm... Have you seen Ron?"

"Yeah, just this morning. He wanted to know why you have been acting weird lately."

"Weird? How?" Harry asked a bit too fast and he started to look a bit panicky.

Catching this Hermione looked at him suspiciously and responded, "Probably like you have something to _hide_?"

Harry snorted knowing Hermione would eventually find out his secret. "Actually I do..."

* * *

A/N: okay here is chapter one!! YAY!!! XD finally!!! okay i had serious writers block with this, even though i have not even started this... soo? leave me a review and tell me what you think.... flames are welcome, just don't burn too badly....


	2. Harry Confesses

Hermione stopped breathing. _He has something to hide!!!_ "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Harry said looking thoughtful. "Something I don't think Ron would appreciate."

"Wh- What is it?"

Harry sat back with a grin, "guess."

"You're seeing someone?"

His face fell and he leaned forward. "How did you know?"

She ignored his question and continued, "Someone you know Ron wouldn't like you seeing?"

Harry's complexion paled. _SHIT!_ Hermione noticed this.

"Who?" Hermione demanded a bit apprehensively.

"Ginny," Harry muttered. "Hermione please don't tell him. He will blow a torch."

Hermione mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "I won't tell him, but you will have to tell him."

"I know I'm just dreading his reaction."

"Well you better tell him soon and not let him hear it from someone else."

"I know that too," he said grimacing at her know-it-all attitude.

"Know what?" Ron said sitting down by Hermione on the couch.

Hermione looked at Harry pointedly. Harry caught this Ron however did not.

"That the potions essay is due Friday, which is in two days," Harry lied. Although since the essay was due Friday he wasn't actually lying, was he?

"Essay due Friday?!?" Ron exclaimed jumping up to get his bag. "What was it over?"

Hermione snorted and with a grin she said, "The many uses of dragon's blood. Although you only need ten uses."

Ron looked at her in horror, "Only? Hermione there are only four uses listed in our books, not ten!"

"I know that there are only four in the book… Might I suggest you hit the library? Oh and Professor Snape said that you have to have all ten or you automatically get a failing grade on it." Hermione said sympathetically, but she really wasn't sorry for him.

"Hermione can you help me?" Ron asked using his puppy dog face, which he knew worked, she folded.

"Alright but I'm not doing your essay for you." Hermione said firmly. Standing up she said, "Let's go to the library, I'll give you the books harry and I used."

At this harry snickered, because he and Hermione used quite a few books to get their uses for the essay. Ron instantly brightened, well who wouldn't, the smartest witch was going to help him with his essay. Grabbing their stuff they headed to the library. They were almost there when…

"Well, well, well if it isn't the golden trio," a voice sneered.

"Go away Malfoy," Ron snarled.

Hermione put a hand on Ron's arm and shook her head. "Like you said, 'He's not worth it.'"

"Yeah Ron let's just go; besides you still have to finish that essay…" Harry whispered at Ron. They turned to leave but Draco's voice drew their attention again. He obviously heard Harry.

"So Granger, still doing Potty and Weasel's work for them, you know they will never learn anything unless they learn it on their own. Not that they know anything as of now." With that he left.

"Come on let's go." Hermione said grabbing both boys by the arm and dragging them off to the library.

* * *

A/N: Okay there you go chapter 2! Is a bit longer, no? Yay, sorry for the absence… it was not my fault, I got sick twice something going around at school… and along with being sick I missed school and that does not bode well with me, because that means make up work… so I was out for a while on my writing.

To the reviewers

Panther Eyes- sorry that his secret is not what you thought although I did laugh at your suggestion!

hottie23 and betterday29- thanks


	3. His Point of View very short chapter

IS A SHORT CHAPTER

* * *

His artic blue eyes watched her as she scanned the crowd of people with a frown on her beautiful face. She was probably trying to figure out who her mystery lover was. Ha, she would never figure it out, because she would never suspect him. There was too much between them for her to even consider that **HE** had given her so much pleasure. That it had been his hands bringing her to her peak so many times in so many ways. He groaned lightly to himself as he felt the familiar stirrings of his arousal and he immeadiatly stopped that train of thought. Watching her with amusement when her gaze would fall from guy to guy and her brows would snap together in thought. A couple of times he could swear that he saw her blush. Smiling to himself he got up to go to the library to study.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys sorry for the short chapter but... this will probably be the only short chapter. It is just a filler chapter. I will make up for it by posting another chapter. If you visited my profile then you would know that I hope to have this finished by August 1st 2009 that is when my summer vacation officially ends because I have to go back for marching band... so I will be posting more after maybe June 4th that is when our school gets out for summer...

TO THE REVIEWERS:

fallingstar93: i glad you think is a good idea, thxs

Panther Eyes: I had hoped you did not take my laughing at your suggestion bad because when I went back and reread what I wrote I felt bad, cause it sounded mean... I had meant it would have been funny to find out Harry was gay for Ron. Hermione will find out who her mystery lover is when I find out... I'm kinda playin this story by ear, and you will have to find out for yourself if she has a list... . . (dammit who gave them my notes...) oh am I still writing? why am i still writing? goddammit! lol

lady kaname kuran: thxs, I am working very hard on making the chs longer but *starts crying* I just can't... okay enough drama... lol... but seriously I wrote it out in a journal and since i write small i was proud when i was getting five to six pages (front and back) but when i type it out its just two or three pages. I am glad you can't get enough of my story. makes me feel special.

Anita: LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!! and glad you like me story. I am going as fast as the ideas come... that's not very fast though...


	4. Possibilities

Looking around Hermione assessed who it could be. Shifting from one guy to the next while trying to form a picture of her lover in her mind. The people she immeadiatly crossed of her list were Harry and Ron, they were too much like brothers for her to even consider them. Dean and Seamus, they are gay. Neville was persuing Luna. Draco because he loathed all muggle-borns. Crabbe and Goyle not the right body type they were too heavy-set to be her lover.

This left from Slytherin; Blaise and Theodore they were not partial to either side of the war. From Ravenclaw; Terry, Michael, Stephen, Kevin and Anthony. From Hufflepuff; Justin and Ernie.

A/N: there are not lot of possibilities because i am going off of what the hp-lexicon says and that is not a lot of guys also i will not include anyone that is not in Hermione's year, which is her seventh. All the names I used here can be found on the websites I have added to my profile.


	5. Eliminations and An Encounter

The next few weeks followed without excitement and Hermione figured that her encounter had been a one time only event. This thought disappointed her but she never gave up trying to figure out who her lover was. She had it narrowed down to five people, each one was just as unlikely as the next. Her possibilities now are; Michael, Stephen, Kevin, Justin and Blaise.

She eliminated Theodore when she caught him making out with Stephanie Woodroe, a sixth year Ravenclaw. She docked ten points from each house since it was after curfew but since they were doing nothing other than snogging she didn't give them detention.

The elimination of Anthony and Ernie, however, came as quite a shock for Hermione since she caught them in a 'compromising position'. After getting over the initial 'oh my god' moment she docked both of them thirty points and gave them detention with Filch. Terry had just asked Hannah out to eat on the next Hogsmead trip.

Another week passed and she crossed Kevin off her list. Rumors had it he had been trying to get Millicent to go out with him.

Two days later Michael and Stephen were nixed because their secret love affair wasn't so secret any more. Leaving only Justin and Blaise.

That night while patrolling, Hermione was once again pulled into a room, this time into an unused sub-dungeon potions classroom and blindfolded. A rope tied her arms together while her abductor pushed her flat on her back on a desk. A muttered spell later and her clothes were gone. Fingers trailed down her sides resting at her waist. Then a warm mouth covered her nipple gently sucking. Heat pooled between her legs as the fingers skipped lower now resting on the curls that protected her sex. Lightly as if teasingly the fingers stroked her already wet lips. A masculine groan reverberated around the room causing her to moan in response. His mouth moved down centimeter by slow centimeter. Playfully dipping into her navel and continuing down to where his fingers played in her pussy.

Hermione mewled while arching her hips. Her body begging him to continue. He obliged with a deep chuckle.

_So, bookworm Granger isn't one to verbally beg? We'll just see about that._He thought as he slipped his lips further down, breathing on her moist lips before taking her clit into his mouth and lightly nipping before he started to suckle.

Her orgasm came quick at the feel of his mouth on her clit and she was floating on bliss as he brought her down slowly. But he didn't stop there. Easing back he blew on her pussy causing her to groan and try to pull away. He stopped her by wrapping his arms around her thighs and holding her securely while he ran his tongue up her slit. Shivering at the contact she tried to push him away with her tied hands. He smirked as he grabbed her hands and held them to her stomach and continued his ministrations.

_She hasn't thought to remove the blindfold while her hands could still move._ Was his thought. When her hips started arching again he pulled back wanting to make her beg. He lightly stroked her slit before roughly plunging two digits into her pussy, earning him a moan of 'more'. He smirked again having found that which will make her beg. He continued doing this alternating only with slow tender thrusts of his fingers. This had her moaning 'please' and 'more' over and over.

Satisfied with making her beg he leaned back down he used his tongue to tap her clit. In no time she orgasmed and he drank her down before thrusting his tongue in her pussy to get the last of her juices. After getting up he pulled out his wand and magically redressed her and loosened the knot in the rope that held her arms together. He left.

Hermione was still in the glorious aftermath of her groundshaking orgasms to notice any of this. When she became aware of her surroundings and that the ties on her arms had been loosened she pulled them off. She also realised that she was dressed again but still blindfolded. Reaching up to slip the blindfold off she noticed it was a house tie...

* * *

A/N: Haha I feel evil. Evil cliffy... oh well unless I get some reviews I won't try to update sooner... guys i am not trying to be mean, i just want to know if you like it or not if you like it just review with nice or that was a good chapter... if you don't like it just tell me. i am not a sensitive person when someone tells me what they think. so please review? throw me a bone, no padfoot the bone is for me, since i gave you a smut scene. but seriously please review.

To the reviewers:

Evil Tobi- Thank you for reviewing and i am sorry that you were disappointed with harry's confession

Panther Eyes- damnit who ever is giving you my notes will die. just kidding here is how she did the elimination...

LovingBlackParadise- still working on the longer chapters, i just can't seem to get my brain to think of anything else and once i post a chapter that's it i don't want to go back, even if i get another idea for the chapter... me thinks thats why authors give themselves long times to finish book so that way when they want to go back they don't have to worry about other people getting confused if they change the plot line

anon- here is another chapter, i hope you like it!!!


	6. The Tie and a Fight

Hermione slipped the tie into a pocket of her robes and abandoning her rounds she raced back to the Head's dorms where she could examine the evidence while hoping and praying that Malfoy wasn't anywhere in sight when she got there. Yes Malfoy had become Head Boy which was to be expected since he was the second in their class ranked right below Hermione.

Luck was not with her as she entered the common room and Malfoy sat on the couch reading a transfiguration book. He looked up when she came through the door.

"Granger, you do know that it is past midnight," Malfoy said while closing his book and gave her a once over as if he was looking for something. He stood up and walked over to her looking very much like a predator stalking their prey.

"Yes I know it is past midnight," Hermione snapped, edging towards her room. She didn't get that far.

"Hold it. What is this?" Malfoy said while pulling on the end of the tie that was hanging out of her pocket.

"Nothing."

"Well it sure looks like something. Come on Granger, it can't be nothing if you are panicking over it." Malfoy said as he pulled the tie out of her pocket and held it just out of her reach as she tried to get it back.

"Malfoy," Hermione said warningly as she pulled out her wand and pointed the tip right between his eyes. "Look familiar?" She asked tauntingly.

Malfoy smirked, not going to let the witch out him this time and pulled his own wand and silently summoned hers. Outraged she lunged for him. Hands clawing trying to get her wand back and trying to grab the tie. She was only successful in getting the tie back. She went after him again and this time he held her wand far above his head.

"Come on Granger, reach!" Malfoy said imitating her tone when she had taunted him. Hermione with her all her intelligence could only come up with one solution; poke him. He spluttered as she started jabbing her finger in his side and he brought his other arm up to protect his torso. This didn't help any because she started poking him in the chest. He grabbed her wrist but again this didn't stop her because she just poked him with her other hand.

"Granger, stop!"

"Then give me my wand."

"No!"

"Well then..." she trailed off as she continued poking him. He tightened his grip on her wrist as he threw her wand across the room. When she tried to go after it (A/N: I'm sorry but I just have to comment that this makes her sound like a dog...) he pulled her to him and caught her other hand. She struggled and he pulled her tighter to his body. She struggled harder.

"Let me go Malfoy!"

"You know what, I don't think I will. This it too much fun."

Hermione tried to knee him in the balls but he let her go and pushed her gently away. She scrambled to find where he tossed her wand and when she found it she flew out of the common room towards her room and locked herself inside. Panting she pulled out the tie and examined it. I was dark green and silver... Slytherin! So that meant it was Blaise! Now how to confront him?

Hermione went over to her bed and sat down contemplating Malfoy's recent behavior. He was so annoying! After about fifteen minutes she decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. As she slid between her covers she thought about hexing Malfoy. Drifting off to sleep her mind took a turn and she was thinking of how hard his body was...

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry. I didn't actually make you wait this long just because I wanted reviews. I was busy as I had gotten sick again (I swear they need to close down the school for a while and disinfect the whole building). Then when I got better I was working on several different things and a couple of them were this chapter and some other story that I will be posting later, I was also working on editing a story but I think I put my computer through too much because it got funny on me and deleted everything I was working on. Then the next day I tried to tackle the stories and editing again but the freaking computer crashed, again I lost everything. We finally got another computer but it is just as bad as the one before it. Just to let you know I am paying attention to your reviews...

To the reviewers:

fggt 16- thank you for reviewing and here is another chapter!

anon- thanks, I'm glad you love my story

Amil-ahiel- it's interesting, thanks and I understand the language barrier and I know what you are trying to tell me!

Panther Eyes- i agree that he is making hermione's patrols very enjoyable and you will have to just continue reading to find out about justin and blaise...

FlashofGreenLight- glad you like! *smiles*

Cora- *blushes* yeah I couldn't believe I wrote that when I went back and reread it. I have a question what do you mean when you said that I sometimes write matter-of-factly? is that a good or bad thing?

LovingBlackParadise- UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! Here you go another chapter!!!

fallingstar93- I know that there are more than likely less gays I just didn't think to change it after I had written it. Besides I couldn't think of anything else and that was the first thing that came to mind. The house tie, what do you think Slytherins are known for; cunning, ambition, ect... *smiles*

Wistful-Stargazer- how to address all five of your reviews? 1. voyuerism!!! damn why didn't I think of that? 2. I am sorry you were dissapointed... and I can relate to the whole sick, twisted and perverted mind because I am that way too, I'm just not a housewife... and Harry, Hermione and Draco is one of my favorite threesomes too!!! 3. lol... 4. I love gays... I wish that people in this town that I live in would give them a break once in a while though because they are such homophobes... I love throwing people for a loop because it is funny to watch them try to get back on track... it is so funny... and I hear you telling me to put out longer chapters and I am working on it! 5. I love kinky!!! I wish I was in Hermione's position... but that is just wishing... and here is another chapter!!!


	7. Confrontation

A/N uno (haha I love that game): Okay first off I would love to dedicate this chapter to... LovingBlackParadise and Panther Eyes.... I would also like to thank you for staying with me and giving me feedback on how the story is!!!! Also I would like to mention that Panther Eyes leaves reviews not knowing when I update so if you are still following me you have my sincerest gratitude for not giving up on me!!!! Also to those who know when I update, I am sorry for the delay and I am sorry that this is all I have to give to y'all. My only excuse is that I forgot while I was working on keeping my final grades up seeing as it is the end of the 2008-2009 school year. I can't believe that next year I will be a SENIOR of high school _**(SENIOR CLASS OF 2010 KICKS ARSE)**_ and right after the graduation ceremony on the 5th is over (I have to go to that because I am in the band) I will devote most of my time working on my stories. Now on with the story!!!!! Oh wait, just to let you know I will be switching the point of view in this chapter.

* * *

**_(Hermione's Point of View)_**

I woke in an instant, last night's dream replaying over and over in my mind. Horrifying and thrilling me.

"Damn! What brought that on?" I asked myself as I went to take a shower. While I gathered my clothes I silently thanked all the gods I knew of that I was now Head Girl and had my own room and bathroom.

As I showered I thought about my dream. It had started out innocently enough with Malfoy and I bickering as usual but I had thought I ended it by saying 'Bite me' and turning to leave. Then his arms circled my waist and pulled me to him. Flush against him I moaned. Why? I don't know.

"Okay, I'll bite you," he had whispered in my ear, pressing kisses on the shell of my ear he slowly worked his way to my neck, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. He then pressed open mouthed kisses to my neck until he found my pulse, which had skyrocketed. Chuckling he bit down gently on the artery just hard enough to make me moan again.

My eyes pop open as I realise I am starting to get aroused just by remembering what happened in my dream.

"I am not getting hot for Malfoy! No, it is not happening!" I kept repeating this in hopes that if I think it enough it would be true.

It wasn't working because the dream is still playing in my mind and his hands slipped down from my waist to the waistband of my skirt. He teasingly ran his fingers just under the waistband. I gave up and closed my eyes, leaned against the shower wall and let the dream overtake me.

Trying to capture what he was doing in my dream my own fingers trailed lightly over the skin of my lower abdomen. Lower still to my curls, still mimicking what the dream Malfoy did. Swirling my finger around my clit and then mashing it, my knees almost buckle. With my eyes closed I saw dream Malfoy coming around in front of me, his artic blue eyes fixed on my own. As his hand came up to caress my breast so did mine.

Moaning, I let go and orgasmed to the fading image of dream Malfoy's smirking face.

The first thing I notice after I came down was the water had gone cold. Not caring I rinsed off and shut off the water. Stepping out of the shower I grabbed a towel and dried off and hurriedly put my clothes on, rushing off to breakfast.

* * *

As I was munching on a piece of toast I was trying to figure out a way to confront Blaise. Thankfully it was Saturday and I had finished my homework earlier. After a few minutes I saw movement from the Slytherin table and I watched as Blaise get up and leave, seizing my chance I casually followed him out. He was headed to the library, good.

I found him at the back of the library with a book about the dark arts particularly the darkest curses, which he must have gotten from the restricted section. I hesitatingly walked up to him.

"Umm Blaise can I have a word with you?"

"About what?"

"I know what you are doing."

He looked at me in shock for a second before he smoothed his facade over to the traditional Slytherin mask.

"You don't know anything."

"Really? I have it figured out, Blaise, but I want to know why you are doing it."

He gave a resigned sigh and walked over to a table and sank into the chair beside it.

"I'm doing it for my mother."

"What?" I asked.

"She's dying."

I stood there staring at him for a few seconds to try to process what he had said. I came up with one conclusion; he wasn't the guy who was responsible for my pleasure.

"How?" I asked with as much compassion as I could pour into a single word.

"When my father was working for the Dark Lord he got into some nasty stuff and he became secretive and withdrawn and when mum would try to figure out what was going on he would hit or hex her. Over time the hexes became vicious and he cursed her with a dark spell and the healers can not identify what it is, so I come here to look for possible clues as to what he cursed her with. Problem is the bastard is dead, killed when the Dark Lord died, good riddance if you ask me but now we have no idea where to start looking for the counter-curse."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If there is anything I could do to help you can just ask."

"Okay I will." He said as he got up and walked away.

* * *

I felt horrible. No, I felt worse than horrible. In fact I felt lower than a dung beetle. As I walked back to my dorm I kept replaying what had happened in the library over and over. I really opened my mouth and stuck my foot in it. Lost in my musings I failed to notice the shadow creep across the wall and before I knew it I was pulled once again in an unused room. However I was prepared this time and had my hand wrapped around my wand once I felt the arms encircle my waist.

Spinning around with the business end of my wand pointed right at him I cast a stunner and looked at my abductor in shock. This day was not going as I had hoped it would.

* * *

A/N dos: Yay another chapter!!! I feel bad for Blaise. Will Hermione finally figure out who it is because I know all of the readers have some idea who her her mystery man is.

To my beautiful reviewers...

Panther Eyes- you just have to keep reading to find out...

LovingBlackParadise- of course I mentioned you! since you were so nice to review... there is going to be another sex scene I just have to consult the tea leaves and let you know when it will occur... j/k bout the tea leaves.....

Anita- I LOVE YOU TOO!!!! Yeah I like that part too and glad you thought it was good! Did I mention that I love you? Well I do and thanks for reviewing!

hi- thanks for reviewing and I know everyone keeps telling me to make longer chapters and I keep telling y'all that I am working on it and as I told lady kaname kuran after chapter three I actually write these chapters out beforehand. I am so excited if I get at least six pages--front and back--written (I write small) and when I type it out it turns into two pages at most... I find it highly annoying because it is a serious let down to know that what I wrote wasn't as long as I thought it was...

To anyone else who is just reading I hope you are enjoying the story! Review please?


	8. Realisation and Conversations

A/N: Sorry for the month long wait between these chapters but I have to say that this chapter is significantly longer than other chapters... Life is a bitch and so is camping in extremely hot weather... The chapter is dedicated to LovingBlackParadise and Wistful-Stargazer!!! Also the characters are going to be OOC from here on... Love y'all!!! Any italics are thoughts.......

* * *

_No it couldn't be true. It had to be a joke. Why would HE do this?_

These thoughts ran through her head as she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She stared at his unmoving body for a while trying to figure out the reason for him doing this. Her mind went over all that had happened since the first encounter and all the evidence pointed to this one person. The biggest piece of evidence is that all the encounters happened AFTER curfew and the only person or people allowed out after curfew are teachers and the Head Boy and Girl.

Her eyes slid over his form again and noticed that he fit her mystery man's profile perfectly...

_Unless I am being completely paranoid and he is just... No, why else would he have pulled me into an unused classroom? To torment me about my being a muggle-born?_

At this thought she snorted, he could do that anywhere. _He twitched! He's ALIVE!_

She was pulled out of her thoughts as he started to to move. She kept her wand trained on him as he sat up and looked around as if confused. When his eyes slid over her tense form, a light of realisation came into his eyes.

"I guess I'm busted," he said with a lazy smirk.

Her eyes widened as she slowly understood what he had said. Her mind raced with so many questions but she only voiced one.

"Why?"

He shrugged and started to get up.

"You wouldn't like the answer to that question, Granger."

With that he started to the door. She scrambled to her feet and put her wand away.

"Wait!"

He turned back to her, a hand on the door handle. "What?"

"Try me. You say I wont like the answer yet you don't know me or how I would take your answer. Now I asked you why because from what I know we hate each other," she said as she put her hands on her hips in a defensive stance.

"Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie through your teeth," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes, "yes honestly."

"Alright," he said as he walked over to where she was and leaned against the wall she previously moved from and sank to the floor. He motioned for her to sit beside him. She hesitated a second before she too leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

"No interrupting once I start and if you do interrupt me, I will stop and leave. Understood?" He looked at her as he said this and at her nod he looked away as if to gather all his thoughts.

"You know, I have always admired your intelligence, even if I would never tell anyone that. Then you earned my reluctant respect when you punched me in third year. You were the only one who ever stood up to me like that and I think that was when my view of you started to change. I no longer looked at you as the bookworm-know-it-all Granger. What your new image to me was, I don't know. I also don't know when I started thinking of you as a possible lover. But I did."

"As for hating you, I never have. I just had to be the way I was because there are eyes and ears all over Hogwarts and if someone saw or heard me being nice to you, because of your blood and your status of being Potter's best friend, my family and I would probably be tortured or even killed by followers of the Dark Lord or even by the Dark Lord himself. Now that the Dark Lord is dead, thanks to Potter, I can actually talk to you without someone running to tattle on me for speaking to a muggle-born. The only reason I don't is because of your shadows. Uh, Potter and Weasley. I know it would start problems with them and in turn cause a rift in the fabric of your friendship, especially with Weasley. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. For the hurt I have already caused you, I am sorry."

During the entire time he spoke he never once looked at her. As she listened to him she was constantly looking for any sign he was telling her a lie. He turned his head to her and gave a smile, a true smile. This left her speechless and staring at him as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"What's wrong, Granger? Cat got your tongue?" He asked teasingly.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, but the last bit about cat got your tongue was a poor attempt at a joke."

"Oh."

She turned away from him and stared blankly at the opposite wall contemplating his answer. A smile danced on the corners of her mouth and she turned back to him.

"You were wrong."

The confused look came back as he tried to figure out what she was going on about. She took pity on him. "Earlier when you said that I wouldn't like your answer, you were wrong."

"Explain."

"Alright, but no interrupting and if you do interrupt I will stop and leave."

He frowned at her throwing his earlier words back at him but nodded to let her know that he understood.

"Well when you started out saying how you 'admired my intelligence' and that I gained your 'reluctant respect' I was thinking that you were just joking. I kept looking for something to give you away so I could call you a liar and leave but I couldn't. When you said that you never hated me the only thing I could think of was every time you called me a mudblood or something equally degrading. But then I remembered that day you and your father came to the Order's headquarters and how guilty you both looked and how you begged us to help you in return for information to use against the Dark Lord. You helped as much as Harry did in bringing that madman down."

"You are right when you said that there were eyes and ears all around Hogwarts and it makes sense that to protect not only yourself but your position in the Dark Lord's ranks you had to be the way you were to anyone who didn't have the status of being a pureblood especially since I am Harry's best friend. As for Harry and Ron, I can handle them because contrary to popular belief Harry and Ron are not my keepers. They don't own me and if I wanted to talk to you or anyone else for that matter I don't need their permission. If they don't like who I associate myself with then tough, they have to live with it!"

"Besides your answer proves that you aren't the same boy from first year. War changes people, some for the worst and some for the best. In your case it changed you for the better. Therefore I accept your answer and your apology," she concluded softly. Staring at the far wall she waited for him to reply.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"How about we start all over?"

"Alright," he said smiling as he stuck out his hand, "my name is Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger," she replied accepting his offered hand and secretly smiled when she noticed the difference between their hands. Little did she know he too noticed this. Before he let her hand go he brought it up and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. She blushed, remembering previous kisses in more intimate places. Draco saw her blush and he turned her hand over so it lay in his palm up and he placed another soft kiss on her wrist. With a mischievous grin on his face he pulled her closer...

* * *

A/N: gasp I'm evil!!!! Well Hermione finally knows who her mystery lover is, finally. Also I have a feeling that this story is starting to come to an end but there will be a twist... Just to let y'all know I did this whole chapter without my journal seeing as I misplaced it and I am quite proud of myself for this chapter!!! I'm NOT proud of the whole misplacing thing. I was a bit sad that the last chapter only got two reviews but I am grateful for them anyway.

Wistful-Stargazer and LovingBlackParadise: Thank you for reviewing and I appreciate it. I hope that you like this chapter.

To anyone else I hope you are enjoying the story. Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Keepers' and Some Lovin'

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to.... LovingBlackParadise!!!! I am sorry for the wait but I just got my seven day late Birthday present four days ago and I got to GO SEE THE NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE!!!! IT WAS AWESOME!!! Anyways I will be using the last paragraph of the previous chapter, it will be in bold italics. Oh I noticed in the last chapter I had Hermione say that Harry and Ron are not her keepers and I realised that Ron is in fact a keeper for Quidditch... I got a laugh out of it... To all of those who are actually reading this author's note I have a question. What color are Draco's eyes supposed to be? I have read so many fanfics that I completely forgot what color his eyes are supposed to be.

* * *

"Harry you know she is always here for 'study time', it's not like her to not show up. If she had to do something else she would have told us, right?" Ron asked, panicked now after fifteen minutes of waiting for Hermione to show up.

"Ron, relax she will be here. She's just a bit late." Harry said trying to get Ron calmed down even when he was worried too.

"Okay, maybe she is just in the library with a book. Yeah she found a book that was so interesting that she lost track of time. We can go to the library and find her." Ron said and took off to the library.

Harry stayed and headed to his dorm to find the Marauder's Map. Ron came back to the Common Room twenty minutes later and told Harry that she wasn't in the library. Harry just grinned and held up the Map and tapped it saying 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. Instantly the blank parchment started to ink itself and the layout of Hogwarts appeared.

"Honestly Ron you try to do things the hard way," Harry said smirking.

After a few minutes of searching the map they found her and both boys were not happy. On the map in an unused classroom near the Slytherin Common Room were the names of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron bolted out of the room and headed straight for the dungeons...

* * *

_**"Hermione Granger," she replied accepting his offered hand and secretly smiled when she noticed the difference between their hands. Little did she know he too noticed this. Before he let her hand go he brought it up and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. She blushed, remembering previous kisses in more intimate places. Draco saw her blush and he turned her hand over so it lay in his palm up and he placed another soft kiss on her wrist. With a mischievous grin on his face he pulled her closer...**_

She allowed him to pull her closer as he lowered his head. His lips just barely brushing against hers making her long for more contact and she slid her arms around him tangling one hand in his silky hair the other resting gently but firmly on the back of his neck. Snickering he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer still till her body was snuggled into his.

As he lowered his head once more for a deeper kiss the door flew open and they jerked apart, startled. Hermione looked to see who had disturbed them and immeadiatly stood up.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Ron yelled, angry at what he had seen.

"Ron calm down," Hermione started but was cut off by Harry.

"'Mione, what is going on?"

Her eyes shifted to Draco who had already stood up and was brushing the dust off his clothes. When she looked back at Harry and Ron she knew she couldn't keep this from them.

"What does it look like, Potter?"

Hermione turned and gave Draco an exasperated look and he had the grace to look contrite while holding his hands up in surrender.

"Harry, Ron... Draco and I," Hermione started again but was cut off, this time by Ron.

"DRACO?!? Since when has ferret boy become DRACO?!?"

"Hermione, tell us what is going on," Harry said completely serious.

Hermione looked back and forth between Harry and Ron and Draco then went to close and lock and ward the door with her own signature she also took time to silence the room.

Ron looked a bit panicky when she kept her wand in her hand.

"I want you both to remain calm and I will tell you what is going on," Hermione said while adding to herself that they wont know about all those times she was yanked into an empty room because she knew that it would not be productive. So she gave them the highly edited version beginning with what had happened today and how her and Draco had gotten over past differences. When she was finished Harry and Ron looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"So just like that you have become... 'friends'?" Harry asked.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Hermione said.

"How much more complicated?" Ron growled looking at Draco like he wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"I can't tell you that yet as I haven't worked out all of it myself. When I do you both will be one of the first to know, okay?"

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all, but, I trust you Hermione and I know if anything happens you would let us know. Besides if you trust Malfoy then I guess we do to. Right Ron?" Harry asked. Ron nodded absently in agreement still glaring at Draco. Hermione's brows snapped together when she thought of something.

"Why did you two come looking for me?"

"Well you didn't show up to torture us with homework so Ron and I thought you had gotten caught up in the library and when we couldn't find you there we used the," here he looked at Draco and then to Hermione. At her nod he continued, "Marauder's Map and when we saw your name and Malfoy's name in the same room... We automatically assumed the worse and came to see if you were okay. Apparently things are just fine." Harry finished lamely.

Draco snorted. This caught Hermione's attention. His eyes locked on hers as he asked, "I thought you said they weren't your keepers?"

Hermione glared at him then blushed remembering her earlier words. Deciding to change the subject somewhat she turned to Harry and Ron again and said, "why don't you two go back to the Common Room and I will be there in a few minutes to help you with your homework?"

It was a rhetorical question but Harry caught on and said okay and grabbed Ron by the arm and tried to pull him out of the room only to be stopped because the door was still warded and locked in Hermione's signature which meant he couldn't break the charms himself. He shot a look to Hermione and she lowered the ward and charm and they left.

Hermione turned to Draco and saw that he had his wand out. Instantly suspicious she was confused when he warded and locked the door in his signature. Her suspicion died when he dropped his wand and held his hands up in surrender as if he knew what she was thinking.

"You know if I didn't see it for myself I would never believe that Hermione Granger would lie to her friends." Draco said with a smirk moving closer to her.

"I didn't lie... I just didn't tell them everything because if I told them of all the times you pulled me into an empty room and shagged me they would have killed you. Especially if they knew that I didn't know it was you at the time..." Hermione trailed off as he moved in to where he was arms length away from her. She kept eye contact as she said this however and she noticed a spark of lust when she mentioned that he had shagged her.

"It's okay, Granger. I won't tell." Draco said his voice husky with desire.

He grabbed her suddenly and pulled her into his body, her hands came up to rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and lowered his head to brush his lips teasingly against hers before pulling back wanting to get her frustrated.

It was working because in the next moment she snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him down into a rough, passionate kiss. He was momentarily stunned by her ardor but quickly responded to her ministrations. Her other hand began divesting him of his clothes as his hands did the same. When both were free of clothes they broke the kiss so he could transfigure an old chair into a sturdy desk. He patted the top of the desk and she understood that he wanted her on top of the desk and complied.

When she was settled on the desk he moved between her legs, his erection brushing her lower belly. He started kissing her again but this time with purpose. He kissed her gently on the lips and then her jaw. Working lower he kissed her neck and the tops of her breasts. He stopped and gave his full attention to her breasts, laving one with his tongue while his hand caressed the other one. He switched his ministrations back and forth between both nipples until she was writhing with lust then he moved on to her stomach dipping his tongue into her navel and smirking when she cried out.

He continued down until his face was level with her core and he waited looking up into her eyes. Holding eye contact he licked his lips teasingly before darting his eyes back down to her core and quickly up to her eyes.

"Draco... Please," Hermione squirmed. Draco held back another second before pressing a hand to her stomach and made her lay down. Pulling her hips closer, he wrapped his arms tightly around her thighs and ran his tongue over her clit. She bucked while crying out, her fingers locking in his hair and held him to her pussy.

He continued doing this while alternating with thrusting his tongue into her. When he felt her tightening she pulled his hair back trying to get him to stop but he was relentless. When he took her clit between his teeth and gently pulled she came hard moaning his name as if it were a prayer. When she came down from her high he kissed his way back up her body. Past her stomach, her breasts, her neck, her jaw. Stopping at her lips he thrust his tongue in her mouth as he thrust into her body. Her cries of pleasure getting lost in between them.

He set up a torturiously slow pace that had her begging for 'more', 'faster' and 'harder'. He complied when she begged 'harder' by slamming into her and groaning when he felt the resistance of her cervix. He held himself still for a few seconds until she bucked her hips to get him moving again, when that didn't work she tried rolling her hips causing him to curse when he felt the pressure around his cock change from snug to incredibly tight. Still cursing he pulled back and started thrusting rapidly and roughly between her thighs making her shriek with pleasure as he gave her what she wanted.

He leaned down and claimed her mouth gently, contrasting so much between the almost violent way he was claiming her body that she came with a cry and clamping down on him so hard that he cursed again and came with her.

They both laid there while their bodies calmed and their hearts stopped racing. Him softly kissing her and her almost lovingly stoking his back. As his softening cock slipped from her heat he gave her a lingering kiss and pulled back.

"You know I think I could love you, Granger."

"Same here, Malfoy."

They dressed and gently scourgifyied each other and when they got done he lowered all the charms on the room and they left. They went seperate ways after a while, him going to the Head's Common Room and her going to Gryffindor Tower. When she got there she saw that both Harry and Ron had crashed on the sofas and went to wake them up to work on homework with them. Ignoring the questioning looks she was recieving because she knew they were wondering what took her so long to follow them. The entire time she was there she had a secret smile on her face...

* * *

A/N: Okay another chapter yay!!! I would like to inform you that I probably only have two or three chapters left for this story. I want to thank all the reviewers and all the people reading this story. So thanks to Bubble man 007, POM-frenchreader, BethanyJade-x and ~pretty evil~ for reviewing!!! Also I am glad to have you back Panther Eyes!!! Love y'all and please leave me a review.


	10. Shock

A/N: I am very sorry for the delay but our band practice started early and then school started... just a teaser, I promise I will have more up as soon as we go on break for Christmas, hopefully.

* * *

It had been four weeks since Hermione found out who her mystery man was and came clean to her friends. The only thing that was bothering her was that Ron had not blown up over the idea that Hermione was indeed being courted by Draco Malfoy. Oh, she didn't mind that he wasn't giving her the third degree over that, it was just so uncharacteristic of him. So she decided to corner him and ask who he was and what he did with Ronald.

Hermione and Draco had taken to meeting up during their rounds and randomly finishing the rounds together. One night they were out searching for troublemakers, they walked by a room that had a couple in it. The couple had forgotten to put a silencing spell on the room and they were being quite loud. Nodding at Hermione, Draco indicated that he would bust the copulating couple. Easily unlocking the door and slipping in, he startled the couple who hastily tried to cover up each other. Shocked and repulsed, Draco backed out of the room and ran into Hermione. Curious, Hermione edged to the door and peeked inside, gasping as she spied a head of red hair and a head of black hair...

* * *

Final A/N: I want to thank all the reviewers (Panther Eyes, fallingstar93, kiskax) Love y'all and please leave a review.


	11. Shock Revealed

"RONALD!?!" Hermione screeched.

"Shit," was the muffled reply of the red-head.

"So this is why you didn't blow up about Draco and I?" Hermione asked pointing at the thoroughly snogged girl.

"Yeah," Ron grimaced, running a hand through his already messed up hair. "I kind of figured that when you found out about Pansy and I, you would probably be mad that I kept this from you. So I didn't want you to be anymore pissed off at me because I judged your relationship with the ferret."

"Hey!" Draco tried to protest but Hermione held up a hand trying to process what Ron had just told her and frowned as a thought occurred to her.

"Does Harry know?"

Ron shifted nervously and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Not really. I mean he knows there is someone but he doesn't know who."

"As amusing as all of this is, both of you are out after curfew and were found in a compromising position. I believe a deduction in house points and detention are the punishments for being out after curfew and for doing what you two were about to do," Draco snickered.

"What?!?" came the simultaneous responses from Ron and Pansy.

"I'm sorry, but Draco is right. So fifteen points from both houses and three days of detention with Professor Binns. Now off to your own beds," Hermione said over the disappointed groans from the couple. Turning around, Hermione started to leave the room when Ron caught her arm, bringing her to a complete halt.

"Just one moment, you can't tell Harry."

Hermione smirked, thinking of when she had gotten Harry to confess that he was dating Ginny, seems both of her boys had something to hide.

"Hermione you have to promise not to tell!" Ron insisted.

"Oh fine, I promise I won't tell Harry. But you know you have to tell him."

"I know. I'll tell him tomorrow." Ron said letting go of her arm then shifting his weight uneasily from one foot to the other.

Hermione smirked again and left the room with Draco following closely.

Ron turned to Pansy and groaned. Opening his arms to her, he sighed when she stepped into his embrace. Holding her close, he kissed the top of her head.

"You do know that if we don't leave this room they will come back in here?"

"Yeah. Listen, you do know that I am not ashamed of our relationship? Right?"

"Yeah," Pansy said wondering where this was going.

"That I don't care what people think about me dating you. Well, it would hurt if Harry doesn't like the idea, but maybe Hermione can talk to him. And-"

"Ron! I get your point, but what are you trying to tell me?" Pansy interrupted his ramblings.

Ron sighed and pulled back a bit. Leaning down he kissed her gently and pulled back before it could turn into something heavier.

"I love you."

"Aww." Pansy said. She reached up and lightly popped him on the back of the head causing him to splutter. "I love you too."

"Did you have to hit me?" grumbled Ron.

Pansy nodded her head.

"That was touching and hilarious," Hermione said before pausing. "Ron I will talk to Harry if he has anything against this. However, something tells me that he would not object this and will be more than happy for you. As I am happy for you. But now you to _have_ to go to bed. Your own, _separate _beds," Hermione added so they didn't just go to just one bed.

Groaning, Ron and Pansy exited the room hand in hand.

"Good night!" Hermione called out to them.

"Good night," echoed back to her.

Sighing, Hermione turned and left the room. As she closed the door she noticed Draco was no where in sight. Shrugging her shoulders she continued her rounds alone. When she walked by one room a pair of hands shot out and grabbed her...

* * *

A/N: Only two more chapters left. I have been trying to avoid telling y'all this but the actual reason I have not been paying attention to this story is I have two other possible stories running through my mind and I have yet to figure out how to write them. I have the plot lines down but I do not have the actual stories written out. :( Please don't be mad at me. Thanks for the reviews, they actually make me want to finish this story.


	12. Shut Up

A/N: Please know there is another chapter before this one so if you don't read the one before this chapter will seem out of place!

* * *

A pair of hands shot out, capturing her and pulling her into a softly lit room. One hand snaked around her middle and the other covered her mouth. She struggled but only for a second as she heard the door snap shut and a squelching noise that signified the door being spelled shut, then she was released.

A second later the hands came back to her body, this time gently caressing her. She stifled a gasp as a hand skimmed the underside of her breast and slid down to rest at her waist. The other hand slid over her belly and around he to rest in the small of her back, gently pulling her back into a hard, undeniably, male body as his lips brushed across hers. A small moan escaped her lips at the sensation and an answering groan came from him.

Suddenly he stopped moving and he pulled back, "well, Granger. This does seem familiar."

"Malfoy!"

"Yes, of course I am a Malfoy," Draco teased.

"Stop teasing me."

"Oh, what do you wish me to do?"

"Shut up and fuck me," she breathed in his ear.

"Your wish is my command."

His hands resumed caressing he body and he leaned down and captured her lips. He moved sensually against her causing her to moan. Sliding his hands up he undid her tied and slid it of then he started to unbutton her blouse. Her hands mimicked his but she left on his tie. They slowly undressed each other and when all of their clothes were off, not counting Draco's tie, Draco crouched down and arranged the fallen clothing into a pile that would act as a bed.

Standing up, Draco reached out and swiftly scooped Hermione up and gently lowered her on their bed. He followed her down and draped his body over hers as he kissed her, his tongue snaking out and running along the seam of her lips. He groaned deeply when she opened her mouth and her tongue came out to dance with his.

She raked her nails down his back when he just kept kissing her and she smirked when he bucked against her in response. She lifted her hips and pressed herself against him.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers and looked directly into her eyes.

"Now who is the tease?" he joked.

She grinned and slid her hands down to his buttocks and sank her nails in his muscled ass. He gasped and pressed his pelvis into hers.

"Ooh, you're going to regret doing that."

Draco slid down her body to where he was level with her breasts. He attacked them with a vengeance but held himself back so he wouldn't truly hurt her. He groaned when she pressed her hips into his body and he moved down towards her core. She giggled as he ran his tongue down her sides so he stopped to investigate.

"Hmm. Seems like someone is ticklish," Draco murmured and caught her hands as they came up to cover her sides. Pinning her down he ran his hand gently down her side grinning when she tried to not laugh. At one point it seemed as if she would break but held herself back from outright laughing so he gently dug into her skin tickling her. She thrashed around and burst into uncontrollable laughter. Laughing with her, he continued to tickle her then he quit tickling her to stretch up and kiss her.

She had tears of mirth in her eyes so he kissed them away. He peppered kisses all over her face and then started downwards again this time kissing every inch of skin between her face and his destination at her core. He kissed her breast, where her ribs ended, dipped his tongue in her navel and pressed a kiss above her curls. He reveled in the emotions she evoked in him and felt higher than the clouds when she whispered 'more' and 'please'.

He positioned himself between legs and placed her legs over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her thighs. She gasped when he blew on her already moist lower lips and cursed when his tongue came in contact with her clit. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he sucked on her clit. She cursed again when he slipped his tongue between her folds and thrust as deeply as possible.

When he pulled back she groaned in disappointment but soon he started kissing his way back up. He placed the head of his erection at her entrance and kissed her with great passion as he thrust deeply with his hips. The overload of sensation caused her to come hard. He held still while she came and only started to move when she restlessly rolled her hips making him curse as the angle of her hips put more pressure on his cock.

"Stop," Hermione said breathlessly.

He stopped moving immediately and looked questioningly down at her.

"My turn," she clarified as she pushed on his shoulders trying to get him to roll over onto his back. He slid from her and rolled off her and onto his back. She swung her leg over his and straddled him. Her core right over his erect cock. She smirked as she slowly lowered herself onto him, gasping as she felt every inch of him slid inside her.

Her pace was quick and her breath came hard as she hit bottom. When he grabbed her hips and thrust upwards on her downward stroke she cursed. After only a few deep thrusts she came, clamping down on him hard and making him come.

Spent and exausted she slumped down and rested against him with her head on his chest. They spent a few minutes in silence and Draco was the one to break it.

"You know the other day when I said I think I could love you?"

She nodded. Too tired to speak.

"Well, I do. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. They rested for a few more minutes and when it seemed like she would doze off he ran his hand through her hair.

"We should get to bed sweetheart," he said.

She rolled off of him and he stood up. Reaching down he pulled her up and rummaged through the pockets of his robe for his wand. With a flick of his wrist they were both dressed and he removed the spells on the room. They left hand in hand and made their way up to the Head's Common Room. When they got there Draco laid down on the couch. She followed and soon they were fast asleep.


	13. Father! Dating Who? We Never Did Finish

Hey, sorry about the long time to update. I thought I added this when I added the last two chapters but I guess it didn't take. Someone sent me a PM the other day asking why the story wasn't finished so I went searching, found it and am now updating. Sorry again! Thanks to all the reviews I have gotten so far and I love ya'll and hope you leave me a final review. Now on to the final chapter.

* * *

Draco was the first to wake in the morning and he smiled as he looked down on the still sleeping form of the witch who had captured his heart. His smile turned into a mischievous grin as he pulled Hermione closer to him. He chuckled when Hermione moaned and tried to get him to relax his hold on her. He loosened his hold just a bit and she settled down. He brushed her unruly curls out of her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead, her nose wrinkled. She turned and buried her head in his chest. He chuckled again.

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his wand and enlarged the couch. He rolled over slowly and trapped Hermione under him, pinning her arms above her head. He leaned down and pressed butterfly kisses against her eyelids. She groaned and tried to bury her head, exposing her neck. Draco took the opportunity and lowered his head to her neck and placed biting kisses against the delicate skin there.

"Draco sleep." Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"No," Draco said while gently grinding his erection on her hip.

Hermione moaned and her hips arched involuntarily to meet his arousal. Smirking with triumph he trailed kisses down her throat to the swell of her breast. He pulled both her wrists in one of his hands and the other came down to cup her other breast. She struggled to get him to release her hands and was successful in getting her right hand free. She tangled her fingers in his silky hair and pulled him up so she could kiss him. Both were so involved in what they were doing that they didn't hear the 'foomph' that would have let them know that someone had just entered the Common Room through the floo.

"Oh dear sweet Merlin!"

Draco and Hermione jerked apart and turned towards the noise. Hermione blushed and pulled Draco down to cover her almost naked torso.

"Father!" Draco exclaimed.

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of the fireplace gob smacked at the scene that lay before him. His son, fully clothed, on top of an almost naked, panting Hermione Granger. At his son's exclamation Lucius turned and gave the couple a minute to get decent. At the sound of a door closing he risked a glance behind him. He saw Draco running his hands through his hair and staring at the closed door that Hermione presumably went through. Letting out an aggravated sigh, Draco turned and faced his father.

"You know this wasn't how I wanted to tell you about Hermione and I."

"Believe me, this is no way I wanted to learn about you and anyone," Lucius said moving to sit in the armchair facing the couch. There was no way he was sitting on that!

"Yeah," Draco said as he rubbed his face. He sat down and glanced at his father, he felt so much like that little kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Except, this was more serious. After a long awkward silence Lucius spoke.

"So, you and Miss Granger are together?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, we are together." Draco responded.

"How did this happen?" Lucius asked.

"It's complicated." Draco said evasively. He really didn't want to explain why he had dragged her into random rooms and shagged her. Or that she hadn't known it was him at the time.

Lucius noticed the awkward grimace on his son's face and decided he didn't want to know.

"Well, how long has this been going on?"

"A few months," Draco said. He turned around when he heard Hermione's door open. He got up and walked over to her door. She stuck her head out to see what was going on and when she saw Lucius sitting in the armchair she tried to close the door but Draco stuck his foot in the door. "Hermione, come out. It's okay."

"Is he mad?" Hermione asked Draco in a whisper.

Draco shook his head and whispered back, "He doesn't seem so, seems more shocked than anything."

Hermione let Draco guide her to the couch and sat, her eyes were locked to the floor. Draco sat down beside her and took her hand.

Lucius cleared his throat after a long silence and Hermione looked up. Feeling brave she cut him off before he started.

"Mr. Malfoy, before you start going on about how the family name is being sullied I just want to say that I love your son," here she paused and looked at Draco. At his nod she continued, "And I am very happy he loves me."

"Not only do I love her Father, I have never been this happy before. I feel as though maybe something can possibly go right after so much wrong when I am around Hermione. Nothing you can say will make me leave her!" Draco finished, his hand tightened on hers but not enough to cause her pain.

Lucius Malfoy sat there for a full minute looking from Draco to Hermione and back. He sighed. "I know son. Nor was I going to order you to stay away from Miss Granger."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Draco looked at his father with a confused look on his face.

"You're not?" Hermione asked when she found her voice.

"No. As much as everyone would like to believe that I am still against muggleborns, they are wrong. War changes people, after that night I brought Draco to the Order's Headquarters I noticed how skewed my beliefs were. How wrong the idea of pureblood supremacy was. But I was raised to believe that muggleborns are the lowest form of scum in the world." He paused with a small grimace of shame before he continued. "Miss Granger, that night when you stepped in and told Albus that you thought we deserved a second chance was when I started thinking that muggleborns weren't as bad as I was made to believe. You were the last person I thought that would try to help me or my family after all the discrimination we put on you because of your lineage. You showed me that you were more than equal to purebloods. So Draco, if you are serious in your pursuit of Miss Granger, I wouldn't dare try to stop you."

When Lucius finished he looked down at the table that sat between the couple and him. He looked up when a small hand took his. He saw Hermione leaning over the table smiling at him.

"Maybe you aren't as bad as I was made to believe either."

He gave a small smile as he gripped her hand, "I never did thank you for saving my family from a fate worse than death. Thank you, Miss Granger."

Her hand was pulled out of his when Draco finally recovered and swiftly pulled Hermione to him and kissed her soundly on the lips. They broke apart when Lucius cleared his throat.

"Well, I originally came over to see how you were Draco as you haven't owled in a while and I was beginning to think something was wrong. As I can see you are hale and hearty, I have to return to the Manor. Your mother wanted to redecorate; I want to be there so she doesn't turn everything to frills and lace."

"So you are okay with this?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I am most certainly okay with your relationship with Miss Granger, although I do NOT want to see it again!"

With that he turned and grabbed a bit of floo powder from the box on the mantle and left the Common Room. When he was gone Hermione turned to Draco and kissed him again. As he pulled away he snickered.

"And what do you find so funny?" Hermione asked.

"We were caught." Draco said.

"It wasn't funny!" Hermione said scowling. She turned around and grabbed the pillow off the couch and hit him over the head with it and stormed out of the room, heading to the Great Hall. He rolled his eyes and followed her thinking of how to get her alone and finish what started this morning.

When he entered the Great Hall he smirked. Walking over to Gryffindor table he stopped behind Hermione, she was spreading some jam on a biscuit. Perfect. Smirking still he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "We weren't finished this morning." When she gasped he turned her around slightly and pressed his lips to hers. The Great Hall went silent. When he pulled down he gave her a tender smile and turned to go to his house table and eat breakfast. Needless to say the students of Hogwarts were stunned but Hermione just turned around and started on her breakfast. They will get over it.

Later that night when they were studying Hermione was thinking of a way to get Harry and Ron to tell each other about their secrets. She caught Harry's eye and gave him a pointed look and glanced over to where Ginny sat in a chair curled up with a book on quidditch then looked at Ron. Harry sighed. Might as well.

* * *

"Ron?"

Ron, glad for the distraction, looked up from the book Hermione was making him read, "Yeah?"

"Listen I have to tell you something that you might not like but I have to tell you."

Ron looked at Harry and nodded for him to continue.

"I am dating Ginny." Harry said quietly.

Ron let out a snort, "Better you than anyone else. At least I know you will treat her right."

Harry looked at him incredulously. "Okay what is going on here?"

Ron shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"Ron, just tell him." Hermione said pointedly.

Ron sighed and said quietly, "I am dating Pansy."

"Oh," Harry said, "I guess nothing shocks me anymore."

Hermione shook her head, "Alright boys, back to work. Those essays are due tomorrow! I can't believe you haven't already finished them as they were assigned a week ago."

Both boys groaned and turned back to their books while writing stuff on their parchment. Hermione hid her smile.

* * *

She sat her bag by the door and walked across the Head Common Room. As she passed the couch a pair of arms shot out and grabbed her, pulling her down on top of... Draco.

"Must you constantly pull me around like a rag doll?" Hermione asked as she got up and walked to her room and through to her bathroom. She closed and locked the door then warded it. She pulled off her clothes and turned on the faucet to the claw-footed bathtub. When the water was right she closed the drain and let the water rise. She turned the water off before the tub overflowed and sank down in the relaxing water.

An hour later she stepped into her room to find all the lights out and the only light was the moonlight seeping out from behind the partially closed drapes. She opened the door to the bathroom wider so the light would illuminate the room a bit more and saw Draco in her bed, arms wrapped around her pillow and apparently asleep. Shaking her head and smiling, she turned off the light in the bathroom and closed the door. She went over to the bed and slid under the covers. Draco's arm shot out and wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him and nuzzled her neck. The snake! He wasn't asleep!

Before she could protest he rolled over her and trapped her between his body and the mattress. He looked down on her and smirked, "No, I do not have to constantly pull you around. But it is fun to hear you gasp and then feel you squirm while you try to get away."

With a quick hard kiss he rolled off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed his wand off the bedside table and flicked it to softly illuminate the room. He laid back down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders then closed his eyes. He pulled her into his body and when he felt her leg slide over his he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked rising up on her elbow. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I've been thinking..."

Hermione snorted, "Did it hurt?" Draco frowned at her before smiling tenderly at her.

"About what Father said..." he paused.

"What about it?" Hermione asked gently, laying her head on his chest.

"You were the last person that I expected to give my family a second chance. You would have been well within your rights to tell Dumbledore that we didn't deserve the second chance and that all the Order should do was use veritaserum on us and send us to Azkaban where we would have received the Kiss. For suggesting that we have a second chance I am grateful. I am also very happy you didn't choose to hex me and walk away the day you found out that I was the one who pulled you into empty rooms and had my wicked ways with you. Thank you for giving me a second chance to get to know you and love you."

Smiling Hermione said, "I am very happy that I decided to not hex you too. After all you did give me quite a few orgasms..."

Hermione squealed as Draco rolled over and for the second time that night trapped her under him.

"You know we never did finish what was started this morning..."

* * *

A/N: Please leave me a final review?


	14. Epilogue Seven Years Later

A/N: I have decided to do 10 yrs later but it is really only 7 yrs later. Here you go dramione3102!

* * *

She stood just inside the shed and waited. Waiting for him. She knew she had to be quick, no hesitation. He's stronger but she is faster, at least with a wand. He will be unsuspecting and will not know what hit him but he will react fast. Being in the middle of a war did that to people and he retained the ability to react fast even after seven years. His family had been just as close to the middle of the war as Harry, Ron and she had been.

Her line of thought was cut off as she heard his footfalls, the familiar languid stride that told her of her husband's approach. She flattened herself against the wall and waited. Just then the door opened and a pale had reached in to grab a broom closest to her. Raising her wand she silenced and bound him, then with a quiet 'accio' she summoned him inside with her in the darkness. Spelling the door shut and warding it - so their mischievous children couldn't hear them or enter the shed that held their brooms - she let out the breath she had been holding as she acknowledged that she had him right where she wanted him. She took the silencing spell off of him.

"Hello Draco dearest."

"Minx. What did you do this for? Something naughty perhaps?"

"I was thinking the other day about all those times you dragged me into an empty room and proceeded to have your wicked way with me. I thought it only fair and was about time I did the same to you. Tying you up and having my wicked way with you, that is. But I also realized that I didn't get to repay a favor."

"What favor?" he gasped as he felt magic wash over him, making his clothes disappear.

"Well, if my memory serves me well, and it usually does, you had a fun time in Hogwarts yanking me around and into secluded classrooms and you proceeded to ravish me. Now what do you think I mean to do?" Hermione said trailing her fingernails down his bare chest.

"Ravish me?" Draco asked hopefully. He loved this side of his wife.

"Bingo!" Hermione said with a smirk. She found she loved being in control like this with her husband. She found herself lucky to be able to take control from him and she knew that he was actually relinquishing control and she didn't have to forcefully take it. She leaned forward and kissed him trailing her mouth down his neck to his nipples. He gasped as her hot mouth gently applied suction and nibbled. He groaned, out of disappointment or anticipation he didn't know, as she went lower her tongue darting out and running over his ribbed abdomen. She dipped her tongue in his navel as he would do as he teased her, but the roles were reversed. She was teasing him.

She lowered herself onto her knees as she ran her tongue along the trail of hair that lead to his groin. She leaned back and looked up then grabbed her wand to give a little illumination to the small shed. They both blinked to adjust their eyes to the now lightly lit room. He groaned as he looked down and saw her on her knees in front of him.

"Why did you stop?" Draco pouted.

"I wanted to see you." Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Draco stared at her in exasperation. "Fine! I did want to see you but there is something to be said about taking your time. Then again you did tease me, remember."

Draco grinned as he remembered wanting her to beg him and him teasing her. He then looked at her with a wicked smirk.

"So it dawns on you what I'm doing?"

"You wish to make me beg? Or you wish to tease me?"

"Both!" she replied as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the tip of his weeping cock. He groaned as her tongue again darted out to lick the slit and draw his taste into her mouth then she leaned back. She hummed in approval. The sound caused him to buck forward. She leaned forward again and drew him into her mouth and applied the suction that she knew drove him crazy.

"Wh- why aren't yo- you und- undressed?"

She pulled back, "Because, my dear, that would defeat the purpose of teasing you. You know what lies under my clothes but it will drive you wild knowing and not seeing."

"So if I beg now would you take of your clothes and unbind me so I could have my wicked way with you?"

She frowned, "I don't think so. This is my game and I intend to finish it!"

He opened his mouth to say something else when she wrapped her hand around his prick and started to move her hand back and forth. He groaned as he saw her lean forward again to take him in her mouth again. He groaned and bucked wishing he wasn't magically bound - her spells were always hard to undo without a wand - as he wanted to wrap his hands in her hair and pull her over his cock. She was teasing him with her slow pace. He groaned in frustration as she once again pulled back.

"I bet you wish you were free of your magical binds, don't you?" Hermione asked as if she had read his mind.

"Fuck yeah, I wish I was unbound and was able to punish you for teasing me!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Hermione. Really."

"Well get used to this, I am not going to release you."

"Fucking tease! Release me."

Her response was to take him slowly into her mouth while wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. He groaned as she applied suction and one hand moved to cup his sac with her small hand, rolling each delicate ball between her petite fingers. He cursed as she hummed while sliding her mouth back and forth over his cock. He grunted as she increased the suction around his prick. She felt him start to tense up and hummed again, bringing him closer to the edge.

"Hermione, love, please release me. Ple-"

"MUM DMITRI HIT ME!"

"DID NOT, DAD RORY'S BEING A TATTLE-TALE!"

Draco groaned as Hermione flicked her wand to dress him and then flicked it again to unbind him. She stood up and brushed off her jeans. Giving him a quick kiss she whispered, "We can finish this later."

He nodded and followed her out of the shed to find out why their children were hollering, although it was obvious. _If I didn't love them so much, I would hate them for interrupting us._ Draco thought with a smile.

He leaned down to pick up his five year old daughter and watched as Hermione picked up their five year old son and sat him on her hip. He smiled again as he thought about the day they learned they were going to have twins.

"-and then he hit me." Rory's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"She provoked me!" Dmitri pleaded with his mother.

"So you did hit your sister?" Draco asked his son.

"Yes." Dmitri said looking down.

"And what do you say?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Sorry for hitting you Rory." Dmitri said quietly.

"Rory?"

"Sorry for taking your Snitch, I just wanted to see it up close." Rory said while looking away from her brother.

"Okay, let's go in and have some lunch!" Draco said brightly. Hermione snickered and the children giggled.

* * *

LATER

Hermione hummed as she walked through the garden. Dmitri and Rory were in bed and Draco was tucking them in. She smiled as she thought about how far her life had come. She had a wonderful husband, great children -when they behaved- and loving friends. After getting married to Draco he presented her with a small cottage as he didn't want to live in the Manor because his parents were there. Lucius and Narcissa had welcomed Hermione with open arms when Draco had announced that they were together then they were overjoyed when they announced their upcoming marriage.

Hermione paused as she heard the rustling of leaves and gasped as she felt arms come around her waist. She leaned her head to the side as Draco put his chin on her shoulder, slightly turning his head to kiss her exposed neck he breathed in her scent.

"I love you." Draco said softly. Hermione smiled.

"I love you too."

"You said we could finish later? Well it is later and the children are in bed asleep. No interruptions."

Hermione's smile widened. "Hmm, so I did say that. Are you sure the children are asleep?"

"Out like a light."

Hermione snickered at this. Draco frowned and then laughed as he realized he had used a muggle saying. People do change.

"So, can we?" Draco asked eagerly.

Hermione laughed at his eagerness while turning around to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him down so she could kiss him. He responded quickly by tightening his arms and moving his lips sensually against hers, darting his tongue out to tease the seam of her lips asking for entrance to her warm cavern. She moaned as she opened her mouth to his assault. He groaned as her tongue tangled with his while she ground herself against the leg he had wedged between hers. He pulled back, panting.

"So you thought to tease me?"

Hermione smirked and nodded, "Not that it worked we were interrupted."

"Hmm. Well why don't we leave teasing for another time?"

"Sounds good to me!" Hermione said, smiling.

"Good!" Draco said, surreptitiously pulling his wand and divesting her of her clothes then turning the wand towards himself he too was divested of his clothes. He pulled her close and bent to place an arm under her legs and lifted her up to lower her gently on the grass. As she settled into the grass he knelt down on one knee between hers and lay down over her and kissed her. He felt her arms wrap around his torso then her hands smoothing up his back one hand carded through his hair as the other hand trailed back down and rested on his lower back. Her legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him down. He groaned into her mouth as her hand came around and positioned his cock at her entrance. He pulled back and heard her groan.

"Patience, love."

He lowered his head to her neck and nibbled where he could feel her racing pulse. She moaned and pressed her hips up towards his. He chuckled and moved downward kissing and sucking at her skin to her breast. She gasped as his mouth closed around her nipple as he suckled gently, her hand pressed his head towards her breast as she arched up. He brought his hand up to caress her other breast as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth. She tugged on his hair but he refused to hurry. He let go of her nipple with a pop and kissed the underside of her breast and continued down. Dipping his tongue in her navel, as she had done to him earlier, he reveled in her gasp of pleasure. She knew what he was doing and she held her breath in anticipation.

His breath ghosted over her mound as he settled himself between her legs, his arms wrapping around her thighs. He took a second to look at her dripping petals before he leaned in and flicked his tongue over her clit. The response was instantaneous, her back arched and her breath whooshed out of her as she struggled to get air. Her hands threaded through his hair as she tugged him towards her then tried to pull him away when the sensation got to be too much. He attacked her pussy with a vengeance. She squealed as he nibbled at her clit then wiggled his tongue into her tight passage. She writhed under his ministrations and begged him to take her. His need was growing too strong so he acquiesced and slid up her undulating body.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him down to kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue. She moaned as he smoothly slid inside her. He groaned. He knew they wouldn't last long as he pulled back and plunged back into her tight heat. He dropped his head on her shoulder as he worked himself inside her trying to find her trigger, needing release now. He found it and drove himself harder causing her to cry out. He felt her walls fluttering and thrust harder.

"Come on, love. Come for me, Hermione."

His words and the feel of him moving deep inside her pushed her over the edge which brought him over the edge as well. They lay there panting trying to catch their breath.

"Happy anniversary dearest Draco."

"Happy anniversary Hermione love."

He rolled off her and lay on his back looking up at the stars. Worming his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her to him and sighed as she rested her head on his chest and they lay there in silence. Her listening as his heart rate slowed to a normal beat and him alternately watching her and gazing at the darkened sky.

"I love you." Hermione said. "Thank you."

"I love you too, but why are you thanking me?" he asked, confused.

"Because if you hadn't been my mystery man, pulling me into vacant rooms and had your wicked way with me, then we wouldn't be here today. Celebrating our seventh anniversary and have two wonderful -when they behave- children. For being my amazing husband and loving me and our children, I thank you."

"Well then, you are welcome. But it is I who should thank you for giving me a chance to begin with as you would have been well within your rights to slap me or worse. For loving me despite how bad I treated you when we were younger. And for giving me two beautiful children."

Hermione smiled at him as he wrapped his hand around her hand that was resting on his chest. She twined her fingers with his.

"You know, I wasn't finished." Hermione said grinning.

"You weren't?"

"No, I was going to say that I wanted you to know I have a gift for you."

"But we already agreed no gifts. You can't do this to me woman!" Draco said growing frustrated.

"Draco," she said silencing him with a kiss, "we did agree to no presents, but I think this present can go both ways."

His brows furrowed as he tried to decipher her cryptic words.

"What do you mean?"

She took their interlocked hands down and placed them on her lower belly. She smiled as she watched his face change from confused, to realization to joy.

"A baby?"

"Yes. I found out this morning."

"We are going to have another baby!" he whooped as he sprang up and found his wand dressing both Hermione and himself. He reached down and pulled her up gently then wrapped his arms around her, swinging her around and kissed her reverently.

Hermione just laughed against his mouth, loving his exuberance. He pulled back and gazed at her with adoration.

"I love you!" Draco practically shouted.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered. He kissed her again before pulling back completely. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he pulled her into his side and they walked back to their cottage. Both of them thinking of how thankful they were to have each other.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's it! No more! Hope you enjoyed and leave me a review?


End file.
